During Phase 2, this Center will implement and extend the initiatives begun in Phase 1 to foster high-quality health services research applications, build research partnerships, and provide dataset and analytic support, with the goal of building a more vigorous HSR capability. Pilot studies will be conducted on diagnosis and treatment of depression in nursing homes and on disparities in care for Latinos with HIV/AIDS, aimed at providing a firm foundation for strong independently fundable research applications. Phase 2 support will provide a bridge to independent funding for the promising junior faculty recruited to the BRIC during its first phase. The applicants will implement collaborative research plans developed with partner institutions during the Phase 1 planning period; provide dataset development and analysis support to the two pilot projects; extend use of the data resources developed in those projects to support other projects and investigators; and work with partners to develop a stronger capability and portfolio of research focusing on identifying and addressing actionable aspects of the processes leading to racial/ethnic health disparities; consistent longitudinal management and adherence in chronic health conditions; and translation of research knowledge into improved practice. BRIC resources will be used carefully to play a key gap-filling role and to leverage other resources to move projects and junior investigators toward sustainable, competitive funding external to BRIC. Through these strategies, Phase 2 BRIC funds will provide strong leverage in developing competitive and sustainable HSR initiatives in New Jersey.